1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose clamp with a clamping band, a clamping device and a positioning arrangement for positioning the hose clamp on a hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hose clamp of this type is known, for example, from WO 2004/044474A1. The positioning arrangement includes a positioner which is attached to the clamping band or is integrally formed in one piece with the clamping band. The positioner has two claw-like protrusions which can be pressed into the circumferential wall of a hose.
A hose clamp has the primary purpose of fastening the end of a hose on a connection piece. The hose is pushed onto the connection piece and the hose clamp, which advantageously has already been mounted on the hose before the hose is pushed onto the connection piece, is tensioned by actuating the tensioning device. This procedure has to be repeated relatively frequently in the manufacture of an automobile.
Clamping of the hose clamp usually requires the use of a tool. It is advantageous in this connection if the clamping device is arranged in a certain position. In order to ensure this position, the positioning arrangement is provided which makes it possible to secure the hose clamp on the circumference of the hose in a predetermined angular position relative to the hose.
The use of such a positioning arrangement has already made it easier to some extent to fasten a hose on a connection piece. However, the actuation of the clamping device still requires a certain skill.